


Hot, Sticky, Sweet

by slash_whump_addict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Begging, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Nipple Play, Nutella, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek + a well know brand of chocolate spread + a more than willing partner = sexy times. That’s about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Sticky, Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadfulWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulWitch/gifts), [Thursdayschild18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdayschild18/gifts).



> A.N 1: This fic is a result of a near pornographic discussion on Twitter which all started with [this](http://i666.photobucket.com/albums/vv22/whumpersparadise/Random/TylerNutellaPose.jpg) photo of Tyler. It's ~~almost entirely the fault of~~ dedicated to SpntheWitch and Thursdayschild18.
> 
> A/N 2: I should point out my knowledge of TW is _extremely_ limited. In my head the unnamed character is Peter because I'm a big ol' incest whore (and have you _seen_ Ian Bohen?!), however I assume the majority of people will read as Sterek. It can also be read as RPS - whichever pairing floats your boat! :)  Also, how the fuck did this become my life, being corrupted into writing for a fandom I’m not in?! Answers on a postcard, please, unless you can send me Tyler Hoechlin, in which case I'll have him instead...and a large tub of Nutella! ;)
> 
> A/N 3: Title from the Def Leppard song ‘Pour some sugar on me'.

  
I don’t remember exactly when silly banter and not so subtle innuendos turned into obscene comments, then eventually progressed to something serious. In any case I find myself stood in the jams and spreads aisle reaching for the biggest tub of Nutella the store has to offer. Size, as they say, matters, and today that’s definitely the case. I make my way quickly to the checkout queue which - _of course_ \- is huge but I know that if I don’t go through with this now, I may chicken out completely. Since it’s obvious I’m going to be here a while I allow my mind to wander.

~ * ~ * ~

  
I imagine going home to find my gorgeous boyfriend freshly showered and dressed in his favourite sweatpants - light grey, super soft from too many washes and so well worn that they’re almost moulded to him. They’re slung low on his hips, held up by sheer force of will as far as I can tell because one gentle tug and they come right off. On top he’ll be wearing a faded charcoal grey t-shirt which hugs his muscled back, arms and chest perfectly. There’ll be drops of water dripping down his neck and wetting the collar of the shirt because the guy insists on shaking his head like a dog instead of towel drying his hair. It’s fine though, I like the smell of his shampoo hanging around longer in my nostrils when he lets me nuzzle the back of his neck.  
  
He’ll be barefoot, his feet not getting cold because of his higher than normal body temperature - the guy is _always hot_ , in every sense of the word. He’ll be pottering about in the kitchen, by this time probably wanting his late afternoon sweet treat...little does he know exactly how sweet the day’s going to get!  
  
He’ll flash me one of those smiles so rarely seen by the outside world, the one that makes my heart flutter in my chest and my knees turn to jelly. Not that I’d ever admit to that of course, he’d be a nightmare, teasing me at every opportunity and most likely in public! He’ll know straight away that I have something planned, the fucker always knows, like his senses are even more heightened around me. I’ll unpack the shopping slowly, making sure I leave the tub of chocolatey, nutty goodness ‘til last and leave it open on the counter but out of reach, just to provoke his impatient huff and exaggerated eye roll. Eventually I’ll scoop some onto my finger, holding it out to him only to pull away before he can lick it...that’s not the way this is going to go. I’ll dab the sticky goodness on my lips, licking it off slowly just to watch his eyes follow my tongue, before I suck the digit clean. By then I’ll have his full attention and the fun can start.  
  
I’ll pull him towards me by his shower damp t-shirt and kiss him deeply, letting him taste the rich sugary paste on my tongue. He’ll make a growling noise in the back of his throat like he always does when I thread my fingers into his hair and take charge of the kiss, turning him so he’s pinned against the counter. I know he likes to be in control and he’ll tense a little when I push my body into his but I’ll soothe him by stroking his neck just the way he likes, the way that turns his growl into a contented sounding whimper.  
  
As soon as I slip my hands under his shirt and stroke his abs, he’ll reach back and pull it off like he always does. Pavlov would be proud of the way I’ve subconsciously conditioned him to do that, as if all he needs is that one touch, the permission to rid himself of the material and it’s gone in a flash. As much as I love to see him looking casually sexy with clothes on, I can only be so patient and as soon as I touch warm skin over hard muscle, I need to get my hands, lips and tongue all over him.  
  
Once he’s rid himself of his shirt he’ll take me by the waist and pull me up against him, tight enough that I can feel his _interest_ growing by the second. He’ll kiss down my own neck, gently dragging his stubble over the skin because he knows how much it turns me on. I know I have to be strong otherwise he’ll take control back and this is _my_ show today. I’ll pull back slightly so I can run my hands up those perfect abs, up to equally perfect pecs, giving each nipple a firm pinch just hear his breath catch. He’ll try to hold my face to go in for another kiss but I’ll take his hands and firmly place them on the counter either side of him. “Stay,” I’ll say in a stern voice, while putting pressure on his wrists to show I mean business, then “good boy!” when he leaves them there. The set of his jaw and his sour look shows me he’s not happy about it, but he doesn’t move.  
  
I’ll make my way over to the drawer and take out a small spatula before digging it into the Nutella tub then smooth a stripe from the hollow of his throat, down the centre of his chest then all the way down to his belly button. Seeing him stood there shirtless is mouthwatering on any ordinary day, but with the sweet paste on him too, mingling with the sheen of sweat that’s breaking out will be too much. I won’t be able to hold back any more. I’ll start at his throat, feeling his rapid pulse under my tongue as I lick at the chocolatey goodness. I’ll kiss him then, slow and deep before moving down to his abs and licking a hot stripe up to his pecs, swirling my tongue over his nipples one at a time, sucking on skin and chocolate. He’ll squirm and moan at that like always, his nipples are so sensitive. I sometimes wonder if he could come from me licking, sucking and pinching them, but that’s a theory to be tested another day.  
  
I’ll take another scoop of the Nutella, this time running the spatula from nipple to nipple before dragging it down his torso in zig zags, watching his muscles tense as I go, until I get back to his belly button. His body heat will cause the spread to start melting and slowly slide down his skin and I’ll eagerly follow it’s path top to bottom. I’ll return to the tub, this time with my finger and spread the thick paste around his belly button before pushing the rest into it. Because I know it make him crazy hot, I’ll circle around it with my tongue before dipping in and sucking the melted chocolate out, relishing the tremors in his muscles as I mouth lower to where the waistband of his boxers peeks out of his sweatpants. I’ll tug on the pants with my clean hand, letting them pool around his ankles, leaving his snug black boxers in place for now. I’ll take the spatula and thickly layer the now softened goo from the start of his happy trail to the top of his shorts, then lick in broad strokes until almost every scrap in gone.  
  
I’ll be able to feel the heat and fresh sweat through his boxers and smell the chocolate mixed with his musk. It’s enough to make my mouth water even more, despite the fact that it feels dry from all of the sugar. There’s no way I’ll stop to get a drink though, not when I can see the sweaty flush on his face, neck and chest and I’ve not even touched his dick yet. As soon as the thought of his thick cock comes to mind I know I’ll have to see it, to touch and taste it.  
  
From my position on my knees I’ll look up at him, knowing he’ll have a white knuckled grip on the counter, the muscles in his arms and abs pulling even more taught and his breathing laboured as he fights to stay still like he was told to. I’ll run my hands up and down his thighs a few time to increase sensitivity there before I slowly drag his boxers down to join his sweatpants. His cock jumps as it’s released from the close fitting cotton and is hit with the cooler air in the room. I can feel the heat radiating from it and see that he’s leaking - he has been for some time given how wet and sticky the purpling head and shaft is.  
  
I know that he’ll want me to take him straight into his mouth, to suck him hard and deep to give him the relief he so clearly needs, but I’ll have other ideas. There’ll still be some Nutella left and I’ll want to make full use of it. It’ll be melted in the tub now from the heat of the room and both of our bodies. I’ll let the rest dribble over his solid, aching, hot flesh, watching it slowly run all the way down the shaft and over his balls. I’ll spread his thighs wider still so I can make myself comfortable, my hands slipping on the sweat there which has mingled with the sticky, chocolatey mess that’s run the full length of his body, leaving streaks all over him.  
  
 _“Come on!_ ” he’ll say with an impatient growl, but of course I won’t rush. I’ll take my time even more, just to spite him. I’ll stand and remove my own shirt - slowly - while he’s helpless to do anything but watch. He’ll probably attempt to take himself in hand, just a few strokes or a squeeze of his dick just to get some small relief - he may have the stamina to go all night like we have before, but there’s a limit to his willpower. I’ll slap his hand away before he can touch himself, turning his own stony face on him letting him know I mean business. The huff he’ll let out will only make me smile because...well OK, because I don’t often get to be the one in charge and I’ll be feeling insanely smug as well as horny as fuck!  
  
I know I’ll be torn, wanting to touch him everywhere but not knowing where to start now he’s completely naked and covered in the sticky mess. I’ll kiss him again, sucking hard on his bottom lip until it slips out of my grip with an obscene pop and I can see his pupil dilated with lust. I’ll make my way down his body again, sliding my hands down his beautifully sculpted back, ass and thighs until I’m back on my knees, then I’ll give him what he wants...in a little while. He’s not the only one who can tease. I’ll lick up the remaining chocolate from his belly button, then dip my head underneath it, sucking the skin and tugging slightly at the hairs of his happy trail where it’s dried on. My nostrils will be filled with the scent of him, so strong here I’ll probably be drooling.  
  
I’ll very slowly lick from the base of his cock halfway up, tasting hot skin and sweetness before licking right to the tip, making him whimper and curse and beg. Everything will taste of his pre-come, musk, sex sweat and Nutella; I’ll think I’ve died and gone to heaven! I’ll take hold of his - unfairly perfect - hips and hold him against the counter while I run one hand down his groin and over his balls to collect the sugary goo and pre-come and use it to slick the way as I slowly fist his cock, tonguing and sucking on the tip as I go. I’ll let him fuck in and out of my mouth because by this point he’ll be shaking, moaning my name and ‘please’, then grunting and he chases his release.  
  
I’ll take pity on him and reach up with my free hand to pinch his nipples again, knowing the combination of sensations will have him finally going off like a rocket. He’ll do just that, his cock jerking violently as strings of Nutella streaked come splatter over me, his stomach and abs before weaker spurts dribble down his cock and balls. While he’s catching his breath I’ll keep licking everywhere that takes my fancy, especially his hips and thighs, tasting mostly the saltiness of his sweat with the underlying sugary sweetness.  
  
As soon as he regains some control, he’ll haul me up to kiss me breathless before tearing at the remainder of my clothes. “Shower, _now!_ , he’ll growl and I’ll know that very soon I’ll have my legs around his waist, my hands digging into his shoulders as he mercilessly fucks me against the wall of the shower, as both a reward and a punishment for my actions.  
  


~ * ~ * ~

  
I’m brought out of my daydream when I hear my name being called by what sounds like several people. How the hell do they know my name? Shit, they all know my name...and my face, we’re one of the best known families in town. My face which I can feel burning with embarrassment at the images running through my mind as well as the evidence of my own arousal. I pull my shirt down in an attempt to hide it and _hope_ no-one notices, though I probably reek of pheromones anyway.  
  
I pay as quickly as I can, having minimal contact with the cashier and drive home faster than is strictly legal, but who can blame me when I have daydreams to make reality?

 

~ * ~ THE END ~ * ~


End file.
